Man or Machine (3)
Summary: Thunder, now a prisoner of Gog and Terror, is rescued by Crystal when she is able to successfully escape and elude Hacker. The two however remain powerless to help the remaining Centurions on the planet fighting to take back New York from Terror's armies. Terror makes a stern demand to the members of the science council that rejected him years ago. Science lesson: "Organ transplants" by Crystal. Synopsis After a resume of the previous two episodes, the story continues where it left off. John Thunder is facing a lethal dead end as Magog and a group of Traumatizers sorrounds him. Fortunately, his knife was on the ground and rushes to pick it, dodging a missile of one of the Traumatizers, destroying two of them. With the knife, John destroys one, and the explosion destroys the last one. As he tries to pick the knife again, Magog destroys the knife with a laser blast. Magog tries to kill John, but he escapes as he has the path clear, Magog chases the Centurion to an alley where he tries to defend by throwing him a trash can which Magog destroys with his lasers. Trapped in another dead end, John is beamed back to Skyvault before Magog fires again. In Skyvault, John discovers that the space station is now under Doc Terror's control. Skyvault's computer has revealed everything about Thunder to Doc Terror, Terror demands him to reveal the location of the other Centurions, once he knows, he will make Thunder wish to be killed by Magog on the alley. In the World Council of Scientists building, Doc Terror tells them they should listened to him when they had the chance. Now he will do things on his way. Back in Skyvault, Crystal Kane and Lucy are hidden in a storage room where she tells her pet they need to find a way to stop Terror. However, Hacker is eavesdropping on her without knowing. At the Centurion Academy, Max Ray, Jake Rockwell, Ace McCloud and Rex Charger decide to take action since John is missing, but they are sure John has the disk, otherwise they'll had unwanted guests in the Academy. They have a chance to fight back with their specialized, yet powerful experimental Assault Weapons Systems: Awesome Auger, Strato Strike, Fathom Fan and Gatling Guard. Back in Skyvault, Hacker tries to catch both Crystal and Lucy, but he can't find them since the room where they are is a perfect hideout. Meanwhile, in the Council building Doc Terror mocks the council asking them if they had a good day and when the Council members ask him what he wants, he says he has what he wants, unfortunately for them. In Dominion, Magog is assembling a massive armada of Strafers, Groundborgs and Traumatizers. While Magog is working on their construction. Doc Terror installs Gog on a pyramidal-shaped base located in a small island. Gog reports the successful progress in Dominion, while in Skyvaut, Hacker reports Terror that he couldn't find Crystal and Lucy. Enraged by his clumsiness, Terror orders Hacker to keeping searching for her. Outside of New York, Jake and Rex are beamed with the Awesome Auger and the Gatling Guard as they still have control of the Centurion Academy's Teleporter. While Jake destroys a mechanical steamroller, Rex absorbs the energy of a power plant to generate a magnetic field over New York, but there's a risk of local wind gusts and even earthquakes, but it will return the machines of the city back to normal. Once the magnetic field is generated over the city, Dr. Wu's fears confirms as the wind begins to blow and an earthquake strikes the city, a fault opens and Jake falls on it and closes later. Buried under 2 million tons of rock, Jake uses the Awesome Auger's drill to escape and returns to the surface unharmed. Meanwhile, Max is beamed with the Fathom Fan and Ace with the Strato Strike, now they're ready to take on Doc Terror's troops. Meanwhile in Skyvault, Crystal and Lucy are hidden in the kitchen, while Hacker is about to dissect John Thunder in another room, the "surgery" is interrupted by the station's alarm: They're under attack by Ace. Lucy and Crystal uses the distraction to destroy the medical robot and rescue John. Crystal tells him that Ace's attack was only a video to trick Hacker and they leave the room. Unaware that the attack was fake, Hacker reports to Terror and discovers that he was tricked. Back on New York, the Centurions are busy with the Doom Drones, while in Skyvault, Gog reports Terror that the Emporium is almost complete, but they're interrupted by a call from the Centurions. Crystal explains John that Doc Terror has total control of Skyvault, even the security robots. John tells her that the disk not only contains the location of the Centurion Academy, also a killswitch to deactivate Skyvault and its robots since they use the energy of the station. Meanwhile in the Teleporter, Terror tells Hacker that he's going to Emporium with Magog and orders him to find and kill both Crystal and John. In the computer room, John installs the disk to deactivate Skyvault's systems and interrupt the station's energy supply and the Viralizer will be inactive. In New York, the Centurions have regained the control of the situation thanks to Rex's magnetic field. Dr. Wu has created an Anti-Virulizer Ray to take care of the rest. Back in Skyvault, Hacker finds John, Crystal and Lucy and orders the security robots to kill them, but before they can do anything, the energy supply on the station goes off, deactivating the robots and allowing John and Crystal to escape. Hacker evacuates the station in a shuttle and reports Terror about the station's energy cut-off. Doc Terror doesn't care about Skyvault since the plan is almost done. Soon they will have an army of robots and no one would stop them. Crystal tells John that they can't reactivate the station's energy until they're sure the virus is neutralized, but they can use the Communicator Watches to contact the other Centurions. Crystal informs Max they should hurry up because without energy, Skyvault will leave its orbit and it will enter the atmosphere soon and Crystal doesn't like to explode like a big star. In Emporium, Gog informs Terror that the first members of its Doom Drone army are ready to attack. The rest is under construction and soon they will assemble a force that humans can not stop. Doc Terror's dream is about to be realized. While Skyvault leaves its orbit, Dr. Wu tells Crystal and John the Anti-Viralizer is almost complete, Crystal tells them they only have 1 hour to stay in orbit without power. In Centrum, Jake and Ace destroy the remaining robots on their secret base. Meanwhile in Emporium, Doc Terror realizes that without energy, Skyvault's force field is deactivated. Gog calculates that soon the space station will leave its orbit and will crash on Earth. Terror tells him the Centurions are too smart and he will make sure Skyvault is destroyed, and prepare a 6 Strafer squadron to intercept and destroy Skyvault. It's a race against time for Dr. Wu and Crystal Kane as the countdown to the Strafers launch hits zero, ending the episode with the Skyvault facing its impending destruction as it falls on the atmosphere. Science Lesson After watching the movie Frankenstein in her apartment room, Crystal tells viewers that everybody knows the story of Frankenstein: He created a monster with parts from other men. Actually, this is no longer a science-fiction tale. Today we realize transplants of hearts, kidneys and other organs from one person to another to save lives. Blood transfusions are the first application of this medical technology. Today is considered a normal procedure, but in the past it was considered as a great advance. Showing a patient in a hospital bed. Crystal explains that the patient has a new kidney to purify her blood. Because we have two kidneys and we only need one to survive. This vital organ can be donated with no risk for the donor. Showing another patient looking at the flowers, Crystal tells the audience that man was almost blind, but he can see again thanks to a new cornea implant. Crystal concludes the lesson saying that the technological advances could make damage corrections, even those of the brain could become a routine. Curiosities * This is the first time that Gog mentions his name, specifically during the "Previously" resume of Parts 1 and 2. * This is the last episode where Crystal Kane gives the science lesson. Pop Culture References * Frankenstein is mentioned on the Science Lesson. Error Xtreme: Science, Plot and Voice Errors * In the spanish dub, when Jake asks Wu to try the weapon systems with Doc Terror, he says "y por que" with Dr. Wu's voice and the "digo, y por que no los probamos con el Doctor Terror?" with Jake's voice. The same happens when Rex absorbs the energy saying "entendido" with Wu's voice and "digo, entendido. Comenzaré." in Rex's voice, three characters was too much for Moises Palacios. * How does a magnetic weapon can trigger winds and earthquakes? Superhuman Centurions * Ace is capable of fly without wings or engines for long enough time to shout "Power Xtreme!" before equipping the Strato Strike. Extracanonical Science Lesson Evidence *'Crystal viewing a movie in her room.' ¿How she escaped from Skyvault? Foreign names *'Hombre o Máquina: Tercera Parte' (Man or Machine: Third Part) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Extraterrestrial Beings Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes with Cliffhanger Endings